Jiraiya's Student
by Zirocks
Summary: Jiraiya didn't make it in time, his student is dead, and his child is a Jinchuriki. Leaving the child behind in Konoha would be stupid, so Jiraiya takes the kid up as his next student.
1. Prologue

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Prologue**

**October 10th**

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku and one of the fabled _Densestsu no Sannin_ was travelling along the well-worn dirt road towards Konohagakure. The reason for this destination was that his student Namikaze Minato, the current Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and his wife Uzumaki Kushina were expecting a baby in a few days' time. And he was absolutely excited as Minato wanted him to be the kids godfather, considering the fact that Minato was an orphan himself and so was Kushina come to think of it…

The Sannin shook his head and smiled, he was practically a father figure to Minato, as well as his sensei. So he was pleased to be the kids godfather or grandfather if the kid wanted it. 'Although…' Jiraiya mused, 'another reason was my book. They both wanted the kid to be like the main character and if it was a boy name him Naruto, which is amusing because I got the name while eating ramen… oh well. A few more hours at this pace and I'll be in Konoha.'

The book he was referring to was his book 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', a book that didn't sell very well. But Minato and Kushina loved it, so that was enough for him. The book was more of a past-time while he kept up with his network of spies and intelligence for the village.

Jiraiya smiled to himself as he looked up into the night sky. Him becoming a godfather was a little spark of light in his otherwise dark existence of being a Shinobi. Ninja were mostly about death and destruction with little else. The ones that started a family were lucky in his opinion, they could/had gotten away from the day to day life of a killing machine, yet would raise their child to be the same, a continuous cycle of love, hate and violence… human nature at its core.

His teammates also had been affected by the Shinobi lifestyle, in polar oppposites. Tsunade ran after the death of her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan in the Third Shinobi War and took Dan's niece Shizune with her and became a somewhat wandering medic with a fear of blood. His other teammate Orochimaru had travelled down a dark path, experimenting on people, ally or enemy alike in order to achieve a form of immortality so he could learn all the ninjutsu in existence. Something that Jiraiya knew wasn't going to end well.

Sighing the Sannin continued walking along the road, only to stop dead in his tracks after he felt a demonic and malicious source of chakra, something he had only briefly felt when he had been there for the sealing from the first host to the second. 'Kyuubi…'

"Kushina!"

**Outside of Konoha**

Minato panted heavily as he stood atop on a giant redish-brown toad known as Gamabunta, the boss toad of Mount Myoboku. Beside him, kneeling down on Gamabunta's head was his wife, Kushina and in her arms she held a small baby girl with blond hair wrapped inside of a white blanket.

Minato had managed to rescue her from a man in a white mask with black flames. The man's mannerisms seemed vaguely familiar yet with a darker undertone. The blond shook his head, that threat had been taken care of and now a bigger one stood before him; the massive 7 storey tall demonic entity known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, its 9 tails swaying stiffly behind it as the majority of its body was being held down by golden chains coming from Kushina.

The Yondaime Hokage sighed, he knew of only one way to deal with the Kyuubi and that was to seal it. But the problem of sealing something of this magnitude, without the special pot that Kumogakure held, was fatal. Both to the user and the object. But since one wasn't exactly living and there was no other choice it had to be done.

Minato closed his eyes and listened to the world around him. He heard both his and Kushina's heavy breathing, the soft calm breathes of his newborn daughter, the growling of both Kyuubi and Gamabunta and the soft howl of the wind. He quickly ran through nine handseals and clapped his hands together.

"**Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin**"

The air around him grew cold and the wind calmed to a stop. He could see his breath in front of his face and he could feel Kushina shiver beside him. Minato watched the Kyuubi as its eyes grew large and somewhat fearful. Behind the blond Hokage floated a ghostly visage of the Shinigami, its Demonic Mask holding a tanto between the teeth.

Minato worked quickly, he ordered the Shinigami to split the Kyuubi's chakra in half and bring it into himself, while the God of Death did that Minato summoned the scroll toad Gerotora. Kushina saw what he was doing and tears streamed down her face.

"Minato-kun, there has to be another way…" Minato smiled softly as he looked down at his wife and daughter. "Please… seal it back into me… don't do it…"

Minato knelt down beside her, the Shinigami was nearly done. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan… but you wouldn't survive the resealing… and it would be released once again soon after." His decision was already haunting him, making an innocent child, his daughter no less, into a Jinchuriki.

Kushina sobbed softly as she placed her baby girl on top of the toads head. The Shinigami came back to Minato and shoved the Kyuubi's Yin chakra into him, who then started to quickly place the required seals over the child's stomach. Within a few seconds he was done, and the Kyuubi was out of its frozen state of shock.

Due to its shrunken size with half its chakra gone, the golden chains that once held it were now loose and the demonic entity took its chance. It shrugged of the chains and launched itself forward at Gamabunta, swiping its claw at the toads face and sending a tail to stab the seal covered baby.

The massive toad grunted as he took the swipe to his face, slashing across his left eye as he used his tanto to deflect the attack on his summoners' child. Unfortunately the tail split in two and stabbed into Minato and Kushina. The couple gasped as the thick tails stabbed into their stomachs, they could already feel themselves dying.

Kushina fell forward limply with the tail still holding her up, she slowly reached for her baby, who was now bawling at the sudden movements. Kushina coughed up blood, a few spattered onto the baby's face who stopped crying to see what it was, revealing cerulean blue eyes. Kushina rubbed her face affectionately with the last of her strength.

"Live… well… my little… Naruko-chan…"

Minato grabbed the fox's tail, tears rolling down his face. "**Fuinjutsu: Hakke no Fuin.**"

With a bright flash of light, the Kyuubi was no longer there. Minato looked briefly down at his daughter, the seal on her stomach glowing a bright red before becoming black and three whisker marks forming on each side of her cheek. Minato allowed himself to smile softly before his eyes became clouded over and collapsed. The Shinigami faded away and Gamabunta had to disperse, despite him not wanting to.

With a cloud of smoke the massive toad disappeared and the Namikaze family fell towards the ground. Three shadows launched themselves from the nearby trees and caught all three of them before landing on the grass. You wouldn't have even noticed something had happened here, although the web-prints and paws from massive creatures were a big giveaway.

The two clones of Jiraiya placed the Yondaime and his wife down carefully, closing their eyes to give them a peaceful look despite the wounds they both had. The original held the baby girl in his arms while he looked at the seal on her stomach, before closing the blanket around her, which was now a few shades of red and pink, which the little girl snuggled into as she was in an unconscious bliss.

Jiraiya heard the arrival of a squad of ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage behind him. A few soft words were spoken behind him and he felt the presences leave except for the old man. The Sandaime stood next to the last loyal Sannin.

"Today is a sad day indeed… the loss of the Yondaime and his wife, Biwako and countless others. And now we have another Jinchuriki… Uzumaki blood is a curse they have to suffer, isn't it Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded stiffly, all three containers of the Kyuubi had been an Uzumaki. If anything the Kyuubi was a part of being an Uzumaki. "So it would seem… as well as being a Hokage, eh Sandime-sama?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled lightly despite one of the darkest days recently, "So it would seem."


	2. Chapter 1

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 1**

**October 11th**** 2am**

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you do that" Jiraiya's voice could be heard throughout Konoha. But the citizens could care less as they mourned and cleaned.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples, he knew discussing this with Jiraiya was going to be a bad idea.

"Jiraiya, the people have the right to know what happened to the Kyuubi. It'll give them closure, I won't even have to say who the Kyuubi was sealed in." Jiraiya slammed his hands onto Sarutobi's desk.

"That isn't good enough! All Jinchurikis' have a distinguishing characteristics, an example would be Kumo's Kirabi (Killer Bee) he has two horn tattoos on his left cheek. Naruko has whisker marks on both her cheeks, it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together."

**Elsewhere**

Shikaku Nara was helping remove bits of rubble from the streets. While carrying a fairly heavy piece of concrete he suddenly sneezed, and dropped the concrete on his foot in the process.

**Back to the Hokage's office**

"The citizens have the right to know."

"Screw the citizens, I know for a fact that if you tell them what truly happened to the Kyuubi, they will try to finish what Minato started. They would say that they're doing is the right thing, when in fact they're doing it for revenge and hatred, stuff like this never ends well."

Hiruzen sat back in his chair, everything Jiraiya said would most likely come to pass. The amount of loved ones that died in the Kyuubi's assault could fuel a persons rage for years if they knew that the Kyuubi still lived, in theory. But Hiruzen wasn't going to take a chance with the life a baby.

It was also another fact that Naruko was the last Namikaze and Uzumaki in existence, and the combination of both clans in one could be greater than the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's put together.

The Uzumaki's extended life and expanded chakra reserves are without doubt unmatched, add the Namikaze's internal structures and natural speed and agility and the extra reserves and stamina, not to mention increased capabilities due to the Kyuubi's influences, increased sight, hearing, speed, agility, smell, all the chakra and if possible, full control without going berserk.

If Naruko was to reach her full potential, she would be an unstoppable force that would be tough to get rid of. Then when she reaches the age and wants to re-establish the clan, Konoha's forces would be the strongest the world will ever see.

'_Bad Hiruzen, stop thinking like Danzo… speaking of him. If he found out Naruko was the container of the Kyuubi, he would stop at nothing to obtain and turn her into a powerful weapon. That is something I must not allow to happen._'

"Jiraiya," Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi intently. "I will not say anything to the people of Konoha about what happened. I will tell them that the Kyuubi was killed for good. Until such time Naruko is able to fend for herself." Jiraiya looked like he was about to throttle the aged Hokage.

"What! You can't do that, if you do she'll be the point of ridicule and aggressiveness, she'll grow up miserable and lonely. There is no way I'm going to let you do that to the poor girl." Hiruzen smiled inside, the little scheme he just concocted was going to plan.

"Then you leave me no choice Jiraiya, I won't tell anyone the truth about what happened if you do this one favour for me." The smile that graced Jiraiya's lips told Hiruzen that he won.

"Anything Sensei, anything."

Hiruzen rested his elbows on his desk, his hands cradling his chin.

"This favour is ranked SS," Jiraiya nodded, expecting it to be very tough and dangerous. Little did he know who possibly would. "You are to raise Naruko as your own."

Jiraiya stood there, stock still, taking in everything Sarutobi just said. It took about ten minutes for anything to happen in the office, the silence was deathly, yet neither of them wanted to break it, until…

"WHAT! There is no way I can do something like that. I'm a self-proclaimed super pervert, my way of living is no good for a child let alone the one of my student, and what about my books? I wouldn't be able to do research if I have to take care of a brat… Hmm, maybe I can use that to my advantage, woman would crowd around me just to look at the baby and…" Jiraiya then started to babble about all sorts of things that had nothing to do about this situation. Sarutobi just let him get it out of his system.

After a few minutes Jiraiya finally finished his little rant and looked at Sarutobi with fierce determination, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-Sama, I accept this mission."

"Excellent Jiraiya, this mission has no time limit, though I at least expect status reports every now and then along with your other reports."

"Of course sensei, wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good good, In saying that there is no time frame, I expect the child to be here in around 6 to 7 years time to enter the academy, after graduation as a Shinobi of Konoha you can have her back." The frog sannin nodded in affirmation.

"Don't worry sensei, by the time Naruko gets back, she'll be the best Shinobi on the force."

**A/N That's it for chapter 1, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 2**

**October 12****th**

"_Don't worry Sensei, by the time Naruko gets back, she'll be the best Shinobi on the force._" Jiraiya said to nobody in particular as he walked along the forests path, with Naruko beside him, who just gave the sage weird looks. "You're lucky I didn't kill you while you were a baby, brat, you were so goddamn annoying." Naruko gave a small laugh.

"But I was so cute, I've seen the photo's, how can you kill something so cute."

"Grr, that's not the point brat. And why am I letting you wear those clothes anyway?" Jiraiya asked his girl. Naruko was wearing an orange tank top and a black skirt with shorts underneath and black combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves, she also had her hair tied up into two pigtails.

"Because you love me?" Naruko said before taking a step back and jumping onto Jiraiya's back and hanging onto him. Jiraiya sighed at her antics, then reached around to grab her legs to keep her from falling off while giving the girl a piggyback.

"Suppose I do. Excited about going to Konoha?"

"I don't know, Tsunade oba-chan doesn't like the place, but Shizune nee-chan does, only because Kakashi-san is here. Don't know what she see's in him, his photo's aren't that interesting. I mean seriously, who the hell wears a mask 24/7? He must either must have something wrong with his face or he has insecurities." Jiraiya could only laugh at that statement.

"That doesn't answer the question, what do you think and don't let Tsunade-hime's opinion throw you off." Naruko planted her chin on the top of her father's head.

"To be honest, I'm kind of excited. Konoha has trained the best Shinobi for the last forty or so years, since the founding even. All of the Hokages so far have been the greatest in their own right, but the Fourth exceeded them all in my opinion."

"You're just saying that because he's your father." Jiraiya said with a little sadness in his voice. Naruko caught on and hugged him tighter.

"Of course not, he may be my biological father but you've always been there for me." Jiraiya perked up at that. "Besides, he created the Rasengan, the Hiraishin and was a sealing master, better than you."

"Tch, don't forget that I taught him everything he knew, Minato just expanded on it and had the Uzumaki sealing techniques as well."

"True… hey, is that Konoha ahead?"

Naruko pointed just past the tree line, up ahead were six metre stone walls, about three to four metres thick and possibly ramparts to allow ninja to fire jutsu's at their enemies along with projectiles. In the middle of the wall stood a four metre high door that was easily thick like the walls the symbol for 'a' on one door and the symbol for 'n' on the other. Together they make 'an' which meant retreat or hermitage.

Higher than the walls stood the Hokage Tower, in red, a large symbol for 'fire' was in a white circle. Other than that, you couldn't see anything else, well unless you want to count the huge mountain with the faces of the four Hokages carved onto it.

"Yeah, it is Naruko. Yes it is, home sweet home."

**Gates of Konoha**

Kamizuki Izumo and his partner Hagane Kotetsu sat in their usual spot, inside the booth that was at the main gate into Konoha. The chunin pair preferred the easy life of relaxation, though occasionally they got an itch to go on missions.

Izumo wore a bandanna that had the leaf plaque on it, he had brown hair that covered his right eye. He wore a standard Chunin uniform.

Kotetsu had black hair and wore his hitai-ate regular style. He also wore the standard Chunin uniform.

Today the pair were playing jan ken pon, while watching the citizens of Konoha and all visitors.

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" They both shouted as they went through the hand signs. Izumo's hand was Jan and Kotetsu's was Ken.

"Damn, you win again. How the hell is this game fair?" Kotetsu whined as he put a stroke against Izumo's name on a piece of paper that they were keeping score on.

"Hehe, it just is, you have a one in three chance in winning, it's better than just half and half isn't it?"

"I suppose, 34 to 28," Kotetsu sighed. "Guess I'm buying lunch later, again."

Jiraiya and Naruko walked up to the check in booth, listening to the pair arguing about what to get for lunch. Naruko stared at them oddly and Jiraiya just chuckled.

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Still Chunin I see." The pair stopped arguing to look at the newcomer, he had long white hair, wore a kabuki style get up, had a large scroll on his back and the most distinguishing feature were the two line running down his face.

"Ahh Jiraiya-Sama, it's been so long." Izumo said while standing up to bow.

"Yeah like 12 years or so." Kotetsu remarked as he stood up as well.

"At ease boys, don't have to be so formal around me. Though I thought the pair of you would have made Jonin by now." Jiraiya said as Naruko jumped off his back and stood beside him.

"Nah, we like the easy life… who's that?" Izumo asked as he pointed at Naruko.

"Jiraiya you sly dog, you finally got it on with Tsunade didn't ya." Kotetsu stated. Jiraiya had a dreamy look on his face and Naruko cracked up laughing.

"Haha, he wishes, I'm adopted." She said as she cracked Jiraiya over the head.

"Ah well, men can dream of getting together with her."

"What is now like 50?"

"Hell I'd still tap that."

"What guy wouldn't, seriously." Jiraiya took the clipboard off the desk and filled it in. Then waved at the pair having another argument about Tsunade. Naruko followed her dad as they started to walk to the Hokage Tower.

**A/N**

**Another one bites the dust, hope you liked it.**

**Now I'm giving you to chance to add to the story my lovely readers, I want to know what kind of pairing it should be if there should be one. If one can't be decided on I'll throw in an OC for it. Also, any ideas for future plotline will be good since I plan so far ahead, the rest I wing it on. Until next time, ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 3**

**October 12th**

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his large oak desk in a small rounded room. Behind him was a large window that allowed him to view the whole of Konoha and if he looked to the side he could easily see the Hokage monument.

Normally the aged Hokage would be doing paperwork, but today, he just let it grow. Hiruzen had a bottle of sake in one hand and a medium sized file in the other. He took a sip straight out of the bottle and opened the file.

There was a picture of Orochimaru, one of Mitarashi Anko and hundreds of photos of his _experiments_. Twelve years ago today, Hiruzen found out what his prized student had been doing for years. Orochimaru had been experimenting on enemy and ally Shinobi to obtain immortality and tried to create bodies that he could absorb to achieve it.

Orochimaru even got his hands on the cells of Senju Hashirama, and implated them into sixty children, hoping that they would gain his **Wood Release** technique. Out of the sixty children only one survived, and that child is now a grown man and is in his ANBU force.

Hiruzen could never forget the day that he confronted Orochimaru in has underground lab, in the Hokage Monument no less.

**Flash Back **

_Hiruzen broke through the steel door that lead into the main laboratory using his summon the monkey king Enma, while he was transformed into the adamantine staff. When the dust cleared Hiruzen was shocked at what he saw._

_Large test tubes held various body parts, metal tables were laid out that had dead and decaying corpses. Off to the side were metal bars and behind them sat Shinobi and children that were taken for the experiments. They were starved and dirty, they looked like death in human form._

'_What the hell has he been doing?' Hiruzen thought as he made his way through the room. Another door was up ahead, it was plain looking, but the screams coming from behind it made it clear what it was. _

_Enma extended and blasted the door off its hinges. Hiruzen stood there as he watched Orochimaru applied the scalpel to his latest experiment, and on his own student. Anko screamed in pain as he ran the scalpel down her stomach, planning on implanting the sperm cells of the Nidaime Hokage into her._

_Hiruzen saw enough and Enma extended, slamming into Orochimaru's side. Orochimaru slammed into the far wall._

"_Kukuku, Sensei, I wasss wondering when you would come and ssseee me." He said as he stood up, using the wall and holding his side._

"_Orochimaru you sick monster, how can you do this to your fellow Shinobi, and to your student as well!" Hiruzen shouted. Orochimaru smiled and flicked out his tongue._

"_To gain immortality of course." Hiruzen snarled at him as Enma vibrated in his hand._

"_Immortality? Immortality! It's just a cheap excuse that causes people to lose sight of what's real. Immortality is impossible to achieve, short of selling your soul to the Shinigami, even who I'd doubt would even allow you to have. You are a sick and twisted monster that has no right to live."_

"_Kukuku, but Sarutobi-Sensei, I can change. Surely you can believe that people can change overtime." He smirked._

"_Don't listen to that _Snake _Hiruzen, kill him. He's been at this for years! Kill him or I'll do it for you." Enma growled at him. Hiruzen shook his head._

"_I can't do it, while I believe people can change, I don't believe he can. Yet, I can't kill him, he's like a son to me Enma." Hiruzen spoke softly._

"_How touching, I always thought of you as a father figure Hiruzen. Even now, allowing me to escape to continue to achieve my ambition." Orochimaru's voice rang throughout the room, yet he wasn't there. "Goodbye Sensei, I'll see you again eventually."_

"_Damnit Hiruzen, you let him escape!" Emna yelled as he puffed out of his staff form back into himself. Hiruzen looked up to his partner, sadness were in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry Enma, even though I could have killed him, I would have just killed a snake clone. He was never here in the first place. Go release the prisoners in the other room, I'll take Anko-Chan to the hospital." Hiruzen said as he removed the restraints that held the passed out Anko, and shunshinned away._

**Flash Back end**

Hiruzen took another sip of his sake, the prisoners were taken to hospital for treatment and many were sent home the next day, even the Shinobi of other countries, who were happy to get away from the snake.

The door opened at his secretary's head popped in.

"I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed today." Hiruzen said, releasing a tiny bit of KI to get the point across. The secretary shook, but remained firm.

"I know that Hokage-Sama, but there is someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away, I'm not in the mood for people today." He spoke firmly and the secretary nodded and closed the door, going to tell the person that the Hokage is busy. But that didn't happen as the door burst open.

"Sensei!" A white haired man said and he casually strode into the office, wearing a grin on his face. Sarutobi nearly dropped the sake bottle.

"Jiraiya! What the hell! I expected you years ago!" He shouted, Jiraiya recolied slightly, then smiled even more as he pulled out a rectangular present and placed it on Hiruzens desk. Sarutobi put down the sake bottle, which Jiraiya took, and reached for the present. After ripping off the paper to reveal a purple covered book, with the words Icha Icha Love on the cover and a man and woman kissing beneath it.

"Is, this what I think it is?" Jiraiya placed the now empty sake bottle.

"Yep, my new book. Which I think is the best one so far."

"Shut up dad, it's only book number three." The door opened and Naruko walked in, slightly annoyed that Jiraiya ran ahead of her. Hiruzen looked at the girl, then back at Jiraiya, then back at the girl.

"Jiraiya, when did you and Tsunade get together?" Jiraiya face faulted and Naruko just laughed.

"Hehe, Ji-san thinks he's being funny." Hiruzen looked at the girl more closely and noticed the whisker marks.

"Ah Naruko, it's finally nice to meet you. Last I saw you, you were only a few hours old." The old man smiled at the blonde girl, who smiled back.

"That's nice and all, but to business Sensei." Jiraiya said picking himself up off the floor. Hiruzen opened a drawer in his desk and placed his precious purple book in it.

"Yes to business, the forms have been ready for years Jiraiya. Why now? The Genin graduation exam is in a few hours."

"Exactly, besides, I was putting finishing touches on her techniques." Jiraiya stated as he leaned on the wall. Hiruzen had a thoughtful look.

"I feel like I need to ask this, has she had any sage training. Considering who she is, I know she'll be apart of the toad contract."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here you know. And no, I haven't begun sage training. Dad doesn't think I'm ready yet." Naruko said, stamping her foot impatiently.

"For good reason brat, now go to school. You've got a few hours to get there, think of it as the first test." Jiraiya said getting off the wall and handing her a note. "Give that to the teacher, he'll allow you to do the exam. And before you say anything Sensei, it's forged with your signature." Naruko grinned as she moved over to an opened window and jumped out.

Hiruzen shook his head, a lot of Jiraiya's personality has rubbed off on her.

"Jiraiya tell me truthfully. What rank would you give her?" Jiraiya thought about it for a moment.

"Truthfully, her chakra control is like Tsunade's thanks to her training, she is efficient in using Tsunade's power attacks and knows a few healing jutsu's. Shizune helped her a bit with poisons and senbon training, her agility and speed are Elite Chunin for now, her chakra reserves are low Kage level. She's quick witted, and a fair strategist. She knows the Kage Bunshin Jutsu and mastered the Rasengan in a week. Overall, Elite Jounin maybe, but she knows not to show off." Hiruzen shook his head again.

**A/N**

**Finished. So far the pairing quest is 1 for Sasuke and 1 for Kiba. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 4

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 4**

**October 12th**

Uzumaki Naruko stood upon one of the many buildings within Konoha. She was looking for the Shinobi Academy, with the little to no facts she had. She thought of it as a test to acknowlege the fact that missions will never be straight forward with no surprises, the life of a Shinobi is full of life threatening things and building a sixth helps greatly.

Though none of that would help Naruko, today her job was to find the academy, which she had no idea where it was or what it looked like. The next best thing to do, she deduced, was to find some academy students and tail them. That was another problem, it would be hard to distinguish what academy students look like. Most places Naruko had been to, those that went to school had a uniform, she doubted that Konoha would considering the range of people that lived here.

Naruko sighed as she created two Kage Bunshins and they dashed along the roof tops in two separate directions, looking for the academy or anyone that looked like they went to it. She sat perched on her roof and looked down at the people below, majority of them were civilians, but the occasional wore a leaf hitai-ate. No doubt they were Chunin patrols that policed Konoha, if they happened to look up they would have seen a suspicious person, but as it is, no one ever looks up. It's such a strange thing really, they always look left and right, behind and forward, but never above or below unless they hear something.

Just then one of her clones popped, sending all memories and things it had done straight to her brain. Naruko shook her head a bit to clear it then smiled to herself, things were looking up.

**Shinobi Academy**

Umino Iruka sat in the teachers lounge, in a few minutes he would have to go test the future Shinobi to see if they pass or fail. In his opinion it didn't matter if they pass or fail because in the end they all would become great Shinobi. Alas, those that pass the test get tested again by a Jounin Sensei to see if they have what it takes and the rest would be sent back for a year. It truly was a weeding out process.

Iruka stood up and made his way out of the lounge towards his rowdy class room. While walking down the hallway he noticed Mizuki, another Academy instructor, had the test papers and looked to be putting genjutsu on them.

"Hey Mizuki, what are you doing?" Iruka casually asked as he walked up. Mizuki flinched slightly and turned to face his fellow teacher.

"Nothing much Iruka-san, just making the tests a little more difficult, there are times when documents you get might be fake or covered in an illusion." Mizuki answered as he continued to add the genjutsu.

"That's a pretty good idea, I guess everything they learnt will be put to use." Iruka said as he waved goodbye and made his way to his classroom. Even from here he could hear them.

Mizuki smiled as he got away from nearly being caught. You see, Mizuki is sick and tired of being a genin teacher and wants to join another village, Kumogakure. So he's placing genjutsu on the tests so when he places the toughest one on a certain students, she will fail and Mizuki will go up to ger with an offer of gaining a leaf headband, but instead kidnap her and take her to Kumo where the Raikage will reward him for doing what his men failed to do so many years ago.

'_Soon, be patient and act normal. No one can screw up this plan, it's too perfect._' Mizuki thought to himself as he placed a jounin level genjutsu on the test of Hyuuga Hinata.

**Very Loud Classroom of Iruka**

Iruka opened the door and stepped into the classroom. As soon as he opened it the students went quiet, then noticing it was only their teacher started back up again.

Iruka looked around, Nara Shikamaru was napping like usual, Uchiha Sasuke was looking out the window with a bored look on his face, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were standing above said boy, fighting over who would sit next to him. Akimichi Choji was sitting next to Shikamaru eating chips, which most people would think is disgusting as the amount he eats but the Akimichi clan's jutsu's require fat to use. Aburame Shino was sitting in the backrow, leaning against the wall and watching everything that transpires. Finally Hyuuga Hinata sat next to Shino, the girl was ultra shy and pretty much stuttered whenever she talked.

Iruka sighed as he noticed that someone was missing. Looking at the clock behind him, Iruka counted down the seconds until his late student would arrive.

'_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._'

"Sorry I'm late!" The door burst open and a red-faced boy entered, he had fang tattoos on his cheeks and on his head sat a white puppy.

"Your five minutes late Kiba, you're lucky the tests haven't started yet go take a seat." Iruka lectured as Kiba went up to sit next to Hinata. Iruka waited for Kiba to sit.

"Okay class listen up…" The class continued to talk. "Listen up please." Iruka got a tick mark on his head as they continued to talk. "**I said shut up!**" He shouted. The class stopped talking as Iruka used the famed **Big Headed Jutsu**. He then pointed to Ino and Sakura and pointed to the desk behind them, insinuating that they should sit there, they didn't argue as they did.

"Thank you, as I was saying…" He didn't get to finish as the window next to him burst open in a shower of glass and something black, orange and blonde rolled across the floor, before slamming into the door on the otherside.

"I think I missed the roof." It spoke before slumping. Iruka looked from the broken window to the now unconscious thing, which was a blonde female. Iruka reached into his desk and pulled out some smelling salts, Kiba from across the room gagged and Iruka gave him a 'sorry' look before putting it underneath the girls nose. The effect was instantaneous.

The girl jumped up, effectively knocking Iruka in the head and started sneezing. The class watched in amuesment as the girl then glared at the teacher before pulling out a note from her skirt.

"Don't do that again, I'm allergic to that stuff." The girl snarled as she walked to the nearest desk and sat down, which happened to be next to an amused Uchiha that was now checking out the new chick.

'_Nice body, at least guessing b-cup, the blonde hair just makes it even better. Though it makes me wonder if she's smart._'

"Look away Uchiha, unless you want a broken jaw." Naruko said. She saw Sasuke oogling her just out of her peripheral vision.

'_Ooh fiesty… wait…_' "How the hell do you who I am!" He shouted. Naruko dug her finger into her semi deaf ear.

"Teme, I know everyone here. Bonuses of having a father who gathers intelligence for a living, next to writing perverted books."

Iruka finished reading the note and sighed.

'_At least the teams will be even now._' "Okay class listen up, Uzumaki Naruko will be joining us for the gennin graduation test. Sorry Naruko, despite what score you get overall you'll still be the lowest ranked student." Naruko shrugged and Kiba cheered loudly.

'_Now Mum won't kill me about being last in the class. Gotta thank the the new chick after this._'

"Mizuki-sensei, bring in the tests please." The door opened and Mizuki entered, then started handing out the tests.

"There are four parts to the graduation exam, they are a written test, a precision test, sparring and a henge and cloning test. Once everyone has received their tests, you may begin."

Half an Hour later

"Okay, out to the training field for precision and sparring."

Half another Hour later

Outside the students took turns in throwing kunai and shuriken at targets, stationary and mobile.

Shino scored 14/20.

Sakura scored 13/20.

Ino scored 11/20.

Choji scored 9/20.

Shikamaru scored 17/20.

Hinata scored 18/20.

Kiba scored 15/20.

It was now Sasuke's turn. He stood on the mark line, took his ten shuriken and ten kunai off the table and placed them in his holsters so he could get them easily. Sasuke grabbed the ten shuriken between the gaps in his fingers and focused. The moving target would be a problem so Sasuke timed it and released all the shuriken at once. Nine shuriken struck the targets and one missed, landing in the wall beyond the targets.

'_Damn, how could I have missed!_' Sasuke mentally scolded himself as he prepared to throw the kunai. Considering the size of kunai to shuriken, it's preferred to throw them one at a time then many. After a minute all the kunai were embedded into the targets.

"Good job Sasuke, nineteen out of twenty." Iruka congratulated.

"Hn." Sasuke mearly scoffed and joined the other students. Noticing it was her turn, Naruko stepped up to the line and took the weapons off the table. She set the kunai into the holster on her right thigh and prepared to throw the shuriken.

Everyone watched to see what the new girl could do, except Shikamaru, he just sat underneath the tree and slept. But he was actually watching with his eyes barely open, he may be lazy but he's extremely observant.

Naruko swept her arm across and five shuriken hit home, she then swung the other and another five hit the tartget. Nauko then brought out the kunai and tested their weight before tossing them one at a time. On the last kunai, Naruko decided to show off a bit and laced the kunai with chakra. She threw it at the centre and it ripped completely through.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

'_She's not genin level like us. I wonder how much she's holding back?_' While Shikamaru contemplated this current puzzle, everyone else was a bit shocked at how easily the new girl broke the target. Iruka was impressed as well, but Mizuki looked a little off.

'_This brat could be trouble if she decides to become friends with the Hyuuga. Don't panic, act normal._'

"Well done Naruko, full score. Shikamaru, wake up and lets go to the sparring ring."

**A/N**

**Done. Now, sorry for the inconvenience with the last chapter. Those that said who they wanted when only two were listed sorry, I posted it either before I read your votes or they didn't make it in time. Anyway, the votes are**

**Shikamaru - 3**

**Sasuke - 1**

**Itachi - 1**

**Kiba - 1**

**Kakashi - 1**

**Wrin, thanks for the review, I'm taking them into consideration.**

**Ok then, Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 5**

**October 12th**

**Konohagakure**

"Alright, time for sparring. Boys vs. Girls to make it fair, no ninjutsu or genjutsu, pure taijutsu." Iruka called out to the class as they surrounded the circular ring that they sparred in. The rules were fairly simple, pure hand-to-hand, the winner is determined either by knockout or _knockout_, generally the first one as it's a survival thing to move back while defending. "First up we'll do the girls. Sakura, Naruko, you're up."

Naruko shrugged as she stepped into the ring, while Sakura grinned.

'_Time to prove myself to Sasuke-kun. This girl can throw stuff but can she fight?_'

Sakura and Naruko stared each other down, before Iruka could call 'begin' Kiba whispered to Choji.

"Ten bucks on the new girl." Choji grinned, Sakura was no push-over in strength, even for a girl, her hits were hard.

"You're on, ten bucks on Sakura." Sasuke walked over to the two boys. Generally he would stay out of other people's business.

"Twenty on pinky." Both Kiba and Choji looked behind them and nearly jumped, Sasuke actually spoke to them casually.

"Uhh, sure. Anymore bets?" Kiba called out, seeing as their private betting was spoiled, might as well make a profit out of it. Most of the class walked over and placed money on Sakura, most stating she hit hard and Naruko wouldn't be able to take it. Shikamaru looked at the little crowd.

"Troublesome, thirty on blondie." He called out. Meanwhile Iruka sweat dropped at his students as did Naruko and Sakura, who then looked at each other.

"Apparently the odds are against me to win." Naruko said as she slid into a basic stance.

"Apparently so." Sakura replied, sliding into the academy stance. Iruka looked at both girls, then at the class, who had finished betting.

"Begin!"

Sakura rushed Naruko and struck her with a right hook to the face. Naruko spun around and used the momentum to spin kick Sakura, getting her in the side. She slid along the ground, clutching her side.

'_That hurt, the momentum used helped its power greatly._' Sakura didn't get time to contemplate some more as Naruko sped towards, ducking low and backflipping, catching Sakura in the chin with her boots. Sakura flew up a few metres, Naruko jumped up and axe-kicked her in the stomach, slamming her into the hard ground. Iruka stepped in and checked on Saukra.

"Knockout, Naruko wins." Majority of the class groaned, Kiba and Shikamaru were smiling at each other. Naruko walked over to the pair of them and held out her hand. Kiba shrugged and handed her some of the winnings, splitting the rest with Shikamaru.

"Thanks." Naruko said before standing back around the circle.

"No, thank you." Kiba grinned as he pocketed the money. Shika nodded his thanks as he stood beside Kiba.

"Next match, Ino and Hinata."

Hinata stepped forward nervously and Ino stepped in confidently. The two girls looked at each other, sizing the other up. Hinata was poking her fingers together and Ino flicked her blonde hair from her face.

'_This is going to be easy._' Ino thought as she slipped into the basic academy stance.

'_I don't really want to fight… but if it will make father proud of me I'll do it._' Hinata thought as she prepared her juuken style.

Iruka looked at the two girls before raising his hand up.

He pulled it down yelling "Begin!"

Hinata balanced on the balls of her feet as Ino rushed her. The thing was no one really knew about the juuken style of fighting as Hinata never showed it off in her years in the academy, so Ino got a shock as she went to punch Hinata in the gut.

Hinata just sidestepped and tapped a few spots on Ino's arm, which instantly hung limply to her side. Ino looked at her arm in alarm.

"What did you do to it?" She shrieked, trying to get movement back into it.

"I-I closed your t-tenketsu points. Y-your arm is now useless until I-I unblock them. P-please surrender, I don't want to h-hurt you." Hinata stuttered as she poked her fingers together once again. Ino, being somewhat smart, to a degree, knew it was best to quit before she became completely paralysed.

"I give up. Now, FIX MY ARM!" Hinata nodded as her touched Ino's arm.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata."

The girls matches went for another half an hour, then it was time for the boys fights.

"Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba, step in." Iruka called out. Kiba grinned as he stretched out his body, there was probably no need to fight as it was Shikamaru, that would mean he could get a shot at Sasuke quicker.

"I give." The Nara spoke up. Everyone gave a groan, except Kiba, who let out a whoop.

"You haven't even started Shikamaru." Iruka groaned.

"You already know Iruka-sensei that I'm smarter than the others. I don't pick fights that I can't win. I'm useless in hand-to-hand." Shikamaru replied as he laid back down onto the ground and watched the clouds, one of them looked like a monkey.

Iruka sighed. "Winner, by forfeit, Kiba. Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Choji, you're up."

Choji opened his mouth and poured the last of the bag of chips he had into it, and munched on them as he stepped into the ring. Sasuke cracked his neck and stepped in aswell.

"Begin!"

Sasuke rushed Choji intending to end the fight in one hit, what he didn't expect was for Choji brace himself like he was going to grab a charging bull by the horns. Sasuke didn't have time to dodge as he went to strike Choji in the ear, ending up being grabbed by the shoulder and hip, then being slammed into the ground.

Sasuke groaned as he got up, but received a kick to the chest pushing him up into the air. Sasuke then used his arms to balance himself and drive an axe-kick into Choji's head. The bigger boy staggered a bit before landing on his back, clearly knocked out.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's fan girls cheered and he 'hn'ed' and stood off to the side. Quietly seething over the pain he received. Iruka decided to give the class a break for lunch, and for Sasuke to prepare for his fight with Kiba.

Iruka liked the Uchiha, as a student only as he work was excellent, his behaviour and ethic were poor though.

'_Hmm, I wonder how Naruko would fair against the 'famed' Uchiha clan. Hehe._' Those that were looking at Iruka at that moment you would see black storm clouds above his head with lightning while he laughed manically. Those who that were near him shuffled away while others just sweat dropped, knowing that something was up.

Sasuke sat by himself, fussing over his ribs, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino sat together underneath the tree, Ino and Sakura were near Sasuke fussing over him, and Hinata was by herself eating a bento box.

Sighing, Naruko decided to go up onto the roof of the academy. Instead of taking the stairs, she just walked up the side of the wall, earning gawks of surprise from everyone. Naruko didn't notice at all as she just defied the laws of gravity, the joys of chakra.

After ten minutes, Iruka called them back for the fight between Kiba and Sasuke.

"Kiba, Sasuke, step in."

Kiba stepped into the arena, cracking his knuckles and neck. Sasuke stood at the other end stretching out his joints. Kiba got onto four legs, the Inuzuka's fighting style of beast and Sasuke just stood there, waiting for the mutt to make the first move. Iruka looked at both boys, nodding he raised his hand in the air.

"Begin."

Kiba charged straight at Sasuke, baring his teeth in a snarl. He leapt into the air and went for an axe kick. Sasuke blocked with his arms in a 'X' and pushed against Kiba making him lose balance and land on his head. Sasuke then jumped back as Kiba sat up and rubbed his head. Sasuke charged in and aimed a kick at the downed Inuzuka. Kiba noticed and lay down, the kick going wide. Smirking Kiba aimed at Sasuke's lower extremeties.

Sasuke growled as his kick missed, then he noticed the evil glint in Kiba's eyes.

'Don't you dare.' Sasuke thought as he tried to escape. But he was too slow as Kiba's fist got him. Everybody in the crowed oohed as Sasuke grabbed and fell to the ground in agaonising pain. Then came the shrieking of Sasuke's fan girls as they yelled and assaulted Kiba. Iruka sighed.

"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka. Congratulations, everyone fought spectacularly. With that the sparring section is over, now onto the final test. Everyone head back to the class room and prepare yourselves.

**Class Room Corridor**

"Can Naruko Uzumaki step inside please." Iruka called out to the students. Naruko leant off the wall and walked into the classroom and shut the door behind her. "Okay Naruko, please use the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to swap with anything in the room."

Naruko looked around and shrugged, she was then gone in a cloud of smoke, in her place was a white haired man hunched over. The man blinked a few times and stood up. Iruka and Mizuki nearly died out of shock.

"J-Jiraiya-Sama, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya looked and saw the two terrified Chunin.

"To be honest I have no idea myself. One minute I was peeping at the…" He didn't get to finish as Naruko swapped with the man again.

"H-how did you swap with Jiraiya-Sama when you couldn't even see him?" Iruka asked dazed, while Mizuki was slumped in his chair.

"Easily, I knew he would be there, if he wasn't I probably would've swapped with grass or a fence." Naruko stated boredly.

"Ehh, full marks as swapping with animate objects are hard, plus a bonus five for swapping with something you couldn't see. Now can you preform the Bunshin no Jutsu technique."

"Sorry Iruka-san, that is impossible. Though my chakra control is flawless, I have to much and it overpowers the tiny amount needed to create an illusionary clone, though I can do this one," Naruko put her hands together in an odd seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Several replicas of Naruko poofed into existence. "Yo." The seven clones said before dispelling. Iruka shook his head in disbelief.

"That was unexpected, but you pass." He smiled as he handed her the leaf hitai-ate. Naruko took it and exited the classroom.

Iruka shook Mizuki awake. He sat up and looked around.

"Can you evaluate the last student for me? I need to go to the bathroom." Iruka asked him as Mizuki nodded and checked the roster.

"Could Hinata Hyuuga step inside please."

**Ok, first off I'm sorry bout the lateness, but my laziness and other stuff got ahold of me. Anyway, the voting is finished as Shikamaru won by a landslide of like 20 something votes while the others were like 1 or 2. But the pairing won't happen till a fair while later. With the next chapter, I'll try do it as soon as possible, but most likely won't be up for a due weeks coz I'm going to the gold coast. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, btw, I suck a writing fights, so plz bare with me. Ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 6**

**October 12****th**** 10:36am**

**Konohagakure**

Naruko leant against the wall outside the classroom, everyone else left for an early lunch, knowing that they had to be back by 11 so that Iruka-sensei had time to process their scores. Naruko stayed behind to wait for the Hyuuga princess for two reasons, she would be a top player within Konoha and befriending her and her family would be beneficial. The other reason was that her fathers spies said that Kumo was doing some shady dealings with some people from Konoha, specifically Shinobi that aren't happy within Konoha. Jiraiya agreed to investigate while he was here, but didn't expect anything to pop up any time soon. What her father neglected to remember was why Kumo was in Konoha's bad graces, the attempted theft of the country's Kekkei Genkai.

So why not convince a teacher at the ninja academy to kidnap one of their students and give them a higher position, access to stronger jutsus and fame, money and anything else they desire. Strong temptations that even she would think about.

This was the reason why Naruko was waiting, the moment she saw the teachers she knew one of them was off. Over the course of the few hours of being near them Naruko deduced that Iruka was a genuine instructor, and not just a cover. Mizuki however, the small nervous twitches and glacing around told her that something was off, sure jounin had twitches like that but that was natural, for a chunin to be like that was suspicious.

Naruko was soon brought out of her musings as she heard footsteps approaching. Iruka-sensei looked around before speaking.

"What are you doing Naruko? I would've thought that you would have gone to lunch along with the others." Naruko looked at the instructor then at the clock that sat on the opposite wall nearby.

"She's been in there for ten minutes, isn't that a bit long for a simple kawarimi and clone test?" Iruka looked at her oddly.

"Surely they haven't been in there for ten minutes."

"Unless they can both walk through walls without making a sound, I've been standing here since she was called in." Naruko didn't say anymore as she opened the classroom door. Iruka peered over her head, the room was completely empty and with a hitai-ate lying on the floor.

"I knew it!" Naruko shouted as she ran to the windows, one was open and looking below was the indent of Shinobi sandles. Generally there wouldn't be a mark, unless something heavy was being carried, like a person for example.

"Knew what? Not making any sense here." Iruka simply said. Naruko spun around.

"Go to the Hokage and tell him that a Hyuuga has been kidnapped by a Kumo operative." Iruka snorted.

"Immpossible, ANBU would've caught any foreign ninja before they entered the village. And it's not like Mizuki kidnapped a fellow citizen, he's been my friend for years."

"Well your _friend_ kidnapped an heirness and Hiashi isn't going to be pleased that you helped them escape by wasting time." Naruko snapped as she leapt out the window landing outside. She bit her thumb to draw blood and ran through six seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Markings ran along the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared, revealing a small jack russel ninken. The dog was generally white with patches of brown and black fur.

"Naruko-sama, what do you require?" The dog asked her master.

"Hey Tsubaki-chan, don't have much time, I need you to track a man that ran off maybe five minutes ago, sandle marks a just a little to the right." Naruko asked the small dog, the thumb healed in a matter of seconds. Tsubaki trotted over to the marks and took a few sniffs before sniffing the air. She barked and took off. "Good girl." Naruko smirked as she took off after her summon.

**Hokage's Office**

Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen were enjoying the company of each other, drinking sake as Jiraiya told him about raising Naruko, lets just say it was interesting.

Suddenly the door to the office burst open and Iruka ran in. Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked at the young man.

"H-Hokage-sama, Hinata Hyuuga has been kidnapped by Mizuki and are on their way to Kumo." Iruka stood there panting, even though it wasn't exactly far from the academy, the events finally caught up and the amount of stairs to the office are annoying in an emergency, hence the panting. Sarutobi dropped he sake bottle and Jiraiya slammed his head on the desk.

"How did you come to this conclusion Iruka-san?" The Sandaime spoke calmly. Iruka stood up a bit straighter.

"Naruko, sir," Jiraiya smacked his head on the desk again. "Somehow she knew Hinata was going to be kidnapped and stayed behind while she did the genin test, during that time she was kidnapped. Naruko is currently searching." Jiraiya hit the desk again, stood up and left the office via the window. At the same time the clone he sent to peep he sent to the hot springs told him about the kawarimi and that his 'research notes' are currently at the hotel he's staying at.

"That doesn't answer my question, and where were you doing the testing?" The Hokage said, the tone he used implied 'don't lie to me' and 'bloody hell'. Iruka shook a little and looked a bit embarrassed.

"I needed to go to the bathroom and asked Mizuki to test Hinata Hyuuga while I went, when I came back I asked Naruko why she was still waiting, she ignored and said that it had been ten minutes, opened the door, pretty much said that Mizuki was a traitor and jumped out the window while I came to tell you." Iruka finished his explanation, the Hokage's face looked serious.

"Order a full scale search party, all available Shinobi is to search for the traitor Mizuki and the Hyuuga heiress. Go!" Sarutobi shouted. Iruka saluted and shunshinned away, as did the two hidden ANBU operatives. The aged Hokage sat back down in his chair and picked up the sake bottle. He swished it around a bit before finshing it off. '_I'm getting to old for this._'

In less than a few minutes the entirety of Konoha forces that were available were on the biggest manhunt since the Uchiha massacre, which was a failure, not this time.

**Outskirts of Konohagakure**

Mizuki jumped from tree to tree, trying to gain as much distance as he could away from Konoha and the Shinobi. He doubted that anyone would be close to him, but a sixth sense told him to keep moving as fast as he can.

Mizuki was also surprised that he passed by the patrols, with the sensor types and all. Maybe he got the time that they swapped shifts or perhaps that they recognised his signature and his 'passenger's' and figured he was taking them for supplementary lessons. Particuarly Mizuki didn't care, he got away with kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress, something Kumo failed at.

Within a few minutes Mizuki would arrive at a river where he could dive in to lose his scent, swim downstream for a while until he reached the goods he left inside of a hollow tree. From there he would virtually be untraceable.

While it would have been a good plan, he would have to take care of a pest first.

Mizuki stopped in a nearby clearing, adjusting the unconscious Hyuuga on his shoulder and the fuma shuriken attached to his back. He didn't have to wait long as the bushes behind him rustled as a dog leapt out and started to growl at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to turn up, Uzumaki." Mizuki said evenly as he unceremoniously dumped Hinata on the ground as Naruko stepped through the foliage and ordered Tsubaki to sit tight with a wave. "The moment I saw you, I knew you would be trouble. It was not unknown to Konoha that Jiraiya of the Sannin had a kid, and even fewer know how many connections he has, even I don't know. But I knew I had to move my plans to today to have a shot, and then _you_ turn up." Mizuki snarled as he slowly reached for one of his fuma shuriken.

Naruko shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a natural when it come to mischief and mayhem, with a slight dash of plan destroying." Mizuki smirked when he heard 'plan destroying'.

"Then I'll just have to alter them then." As quick as a flash(not yellow flash fast) he released his shuriken at the unsuspecting girl. Naruko looked surprised as the bladed wheel sped towards her, slamming itself into her stomach.

**Konohagakure**

The students of the graduating class sat in the room, bored. They had seen mass amounts of Shinobi all over the place, figuring that it was drill and that they didn't have to do it since they haven't technically became Shinobi themselves yet.

Sakura Haruno looked around the room, she was still sore after the beating Naruko gave her, it felt like her insides were on fire whenever she breathed. Guess that shows the difference between a Kunoichi that trains and one that fawns over the dark and brooding type… speaking of Naruko, she was missing as was Hinata.

Naruko, Sakura knew nothing about her except that she thinks ahead and hits really hard. But she knew Hinata to at least to turn up to class every single time without fail. Once again she looked around, Sasuke was staring out the window as usual, Kiba was nearly falling asleep with Shikamaru and Akamaru while Choji continued eating. Checking behind her, Shino was doing some sort of circus tricks with his kikaichu. (Some sort of pikachu? Seriously take out an I and replace one with P, hehe, might draw one for the fun of it.) Naturally Sakura tended to shy away from Shino and his bugs. And Ino was staring at Sasuke, more or less daydreaming. She looked around once again, she really didn't have anything in common with the majority of kids in her class, most of them came from clans, the others were from civilian families. Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes and dreamed about what it would be like being together with Sasuke.

**Outskirts of Konohagakure**

Naruko gasped as the shuriken impaled her. Mizuki gave another smirk in triumph, then lost it as Naruko burst into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a log.

"Kawarimi, the most basic jutsu."

"Basics is what keeps you alive." Mizuki pivoted, attempting to backhand the probie Gennin. Naruko swiftly ducked. "Mastering the basics ensures that your survial rate increases by 5 to 10 percent." Mizuki kicked out, catching Naruko in the chest, he then pivoted into a roundhouse kick, hitting her in the side of the face. The force behind the hit sent her a few metres away.

Mizuki took the extra time to arm himself with a kunai and another fuma shuriken, what he wasn't expecting was a sudden sharp pain in his left leg. Looking down he saw Naruko's tracking dog, sinking her teeth into him. Mizuki growled and kicked his leg, trying to shake the dog off, but Tsubaki held firm.

"Another basic thing that keep's you alive Mizuki," Naruko's voice suddenly rang out. Mizuki ignored the dog and looked at the spot where she landed, the only sign was the disturbed grass. '_Oh crap_' "Never take your eyes off your opponent." The sounded near, Mizuki swung around to face Naruko, who was holding a spiralling sphere of pure chakra in her hand. Tsubaki quickly dispelled as Naruko struck Mizuki square in the chest, who feebly tried to defend with his kunai and giant shuriken, forcing the tools to warp as it hit him. The ball of chakra drilled into his chest and sent him flying into a tree, either dead or in a comatose state.

"**Rasengan**." Naruko casually said as she rubbed the side of her face. '_That kick hurt, not as strong as Tou-san's though _.' She then looked over at Hinata, who was now wide awake and staring at her. Naruko started to get a little creeped out after a few seconds of those pale white eyes. "It's impolite to stare you know?"

The girl blinked a few times, then it registered.

"S-sorry. Um t-thank you for r-rescuing me…" Hinata stuttered as she got up off the ground. Naruko took it into her stride.

"You're welcome, didn't trust him the moment I crashed through the window, but jeez, what a big day this has been. Come on, it's going to take at least half an hour to walk back to Konoha. What a drag." With those words Naruko set off in the direction of Konoha with Hinata just behind her and a broken Mizuki in the clearing.

**Konohagakure**

Back in the classroom Shikamaru Nara suddenly sneezed, banging his head on the table in the process. His class mates laughed at his pain or just had a amusing grin on their face. (guess who) Shikamaru rubbed his head as the door opened and Iruka walked back in. Iruka looked at the class and was actually surprised that they all waited for the past forty minutes.

"So sensei, what was with everyone running about with their heads chopped off." Kiba asked as soon as he noticed Iruka. With that everyone looked at Iruka expectantly, who merely shrugged.

"A desertor tried to kidnap someone important, all Shinobi were utilized to find the traitor. The traitor was found and was taken care off and the kidnapped person rescued." Iruka finished his little debrief and found that all the students were staring kind of wide eyed. "What? It happens all the time."

"So it was Hinata that was kidnapped, wasn't it and Naruko went after her." This caused a bigger shock as everyone turned to Sakura. Iruka started to panic a little, but it was the truth and everything turned out alright.

"What brought you to this conclusion Sakura?"

"Because Hinata never misses class, and Naruko seemed to be watching Hinata like a hawk even if she didn't notice she was." Iruka smiled at Sakura, it was this kind of observation that Shinobi needed.

"All true. About five minutes ago the Hokage called off the search as an ANBU group found the two and brought them back. Which brings me to the final bit of the day. You all passed. Come back tomorrow around ten for team placement. Oh, rookie of the year goes to Sasuke Uchiha, well done Sasuke." Sasuke's fan-grils cheered for him while he smirked, but on the inside he was fuming.

'_I'm not strong enough, even though she was only here for the morning Naruko earned it. Not to mention she probably took on a chunin or jounin since they would be the only ones with enough skill to kidnap a young Hyuuga. I need to kick my training up a notch_.'

The class started to shuffle out of the room, most decding on what to do until tomorrow.

Meanwhile

Inside of the Hokage's office, Naruko stood to attention in front of the Hokage as Jiraiya leaned against a wall. Hinata was picked up by Hiashi a few minutes ago and taken home.

"Now then, we need to discuss some things Naruko Uzumaki."

**A/N**

**Ahh, that's a wrap. Ok then, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Before anyone asks, I intentionally added the tracking summon for her. I mean seriously, Naruto is useless without someone pointing the way, no offence to him though. Also, some characters have more than one summon, so why can't Naruko have a dog as well as an army of different toads?**

**Anyway, until next time, Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 7**

**October 12****th**** 12:47pm**

**Konohagakure**

"Now then, we need to discuss some things Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko stood to attention as Hiruzen spoke. "Now, what the hell were you thinking!" She flinched slightly at the outburst, but she was expecting it. Something like this needed to be handled precisely. What if she screwed up? What if Mizuki escaped with Hinata? Too many flaws and too little detail is what get Shinobi killed.

"I thought without thinking, but I think I responded in a reasonable way." Naruko replied evenly. The Hokage wasn't impressed.

"That's not the point Uzumaki, why didn't you come to me straight away with this information if you knew about it?" Jiraiya looked like he was about to bolt. Hiruzen noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"I would have thought Otou-san told you already. The information did come his contacts." Hiruzen glared at the spot Jiraiya _was _in. A quick note was left behind on the wall stating, 'he had urgent duties to tend to'. Sarutobi shook his head. _I'll get him later_.

"… I don't really have anything else to say on this matter. It was resolved effectively and efficiently, even though Mizuki managed to leave Konoha's walls, everything worked out fine. And with that…" Hiruzen chose a blank piece of paper and started to write. Naruko tried to see what was being written, but her height didn't give her the angle. He then stamped the piece of paper and held it out to her.

"Congratulations for completing your first B rank mission Naruko-san." The aged man said as Naruko stepped forward and accepted the paper. This wasn't what she was expecting, she expected something a bit more than a slap on the wrist, even if you could call it that. "Take the document to the mission hall for payment. With that you may go." Naruko opened her mouth to say something, but objected. The Hokage had his reasons and anything else said could make it worse. She gave a small salute to Hiruzen, spun on her heels, and jumped out a open window to her left, making the old man sweat drop at her antics.

Hiruzen smiled as he looked up at the roof. '_I can see great things for her… damn! I was supposed to ask hers and Jiraiya's opinions about this years teams. Oh well, I can always surprise them by coming over for dinner'_ He thought, reaching into his desk drawer and taking out his smoking pipe and his new purple book.

* * *

><p>Naruko left the mission office 200,000 ryo richer, her pursewallet gama-chan was brimming with cash. Naruko smiled as she stowed gama-chan safely away into special seal on the waist band of her skirt. '_Fuinjutsu is awesome_' She mused as she started to walk off, then stopped. She had nothing to do, nothing to do until tomorrow.

Naruko thought about the areas that Jiraiya told her about, but nothing really sparked her interest as most of the areas her father described were the best spots to _research_.

The only place of interest that actually held any interest in it was the graveyard, and the memorial stone. '_Maybe nii-chan is there._'

Naruko leapt from the street and onto a nearby roof, then ran across them to head for her target.

Kakashi Hatake stood before the dark marble memorial stone that held the names of all the Shinobi killed in action. His eyes were always locked onto three names, _Rin, Obito and Minato_.

Rin and Obito were his two team-mates and Minato was his Jounin sensei. During the Third War, his team was sent to destroy a bridge in Kusa (Grass) to stop Iwa supply convoys, sadly everything went to hell.

Rin was kidnapped, Obito was crushed by a collapse and he nearly died himself, at least twice. It was also when Kakashi learnt the phrase _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._ Obito told him that when Kakashi wanted to finish the mission, since his father Sakumo Hatake disgraced himself by saving his comrades instead of finishing the mission. Kakashi realised that comrades were more important, he doubled back, helped save Rin but in doing so his enemy bought down the cave, Kakashi and Rin escaped and Obito ended up having his right half crushed.

In his last few moments, he ordered Rin to transplant his remaining eye into Kakashi, as he lost his left eye. In doing so, Kakashi could safely use the **Chidori** as it created tunnel vision, the Sharingan counter-acted against tunnel vision.

A few months after they destroyed the bridge, Rin went missing. No one knows what happened to her. One theory was that she defected or just left because of grief, another was that she killed herself near a river and it washed her body away to sea. Kakashi's theory was that she went to Danzo to join his Ne program.

There was a rumour that his Ne was still operational and that they were souless Shinobi that did whatever was asked. Ne Shinobi were 'killed off' to avoid suspicion and drained of emotion and memories. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

This is were Naruko found Kakashi. She walked up beside him and started to read the names.

"Ne nii-chan, still brooding over the dead?" Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin. How the hell did someone get the drop on him? There was only one person who called him nii-chan, but still, someone with a very unique chakra make-up is very easy to detect, yet he didn't.

"I suppose I am Naru-chan." He looked at Naruko and was surprisingly appalled at what she was wearing, if it was any other girl he'd be thinking of other things. She nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"Isn't dawdling in the past bad for your health? In my opinion it's good to remember the past but wallowing in it will blind you from the present and the future."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I suppose it is true, but it's more apart of a routine now. After I'm done here I'll go get something to eat, read my book, train for a little while, avoid Guy's ridiculous challenges and Anko's attempts to remove my mask, have dinner then sleep. Unless I'm called for missions or anything."

Naruko just stared at him for a few seconds. "That has to be the biggest load of bull ever. You stay here, barely sleep, eat whenever you feel like it, read your book whenever you're away from the stone and show up two-three hours late for anything."

"What can I say, I get lost on the road to life."

"More like get lost on the road in the past."

"Remember when we first met?" Kakashi instantly changed subjects, throwing Naruko off her guard.

She scratched the top of her head. "Of course I do. You were heading back home after a 'secret' mission and recognised Tou-san's chakra signature."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Kakashi was leaping from branch to branch, pushing chakra into his legs for longer leaps. He was heading home after rescuing Princess Kazahana Koyuki, who would later become Fujikaze Yukie in Yuki no Kuni. (Land of Snow)_

_Kakashi stopped mid leap and landed on a branch. A familiar chakra signature spiked up nearby._

"_Feels like Jiraiya-Sama's…" A new signature suddenly spiked up, the output was incredibly high, meaning that it was a strong attack. "Attack… better check it out. Jiraiya's no slouch but he might need help."_

_What Kakashi found was far from his original thought, Jiraiya sat next to a fire, stirring something in a pot that was hanging over it, most likely dinner, and next to him sat a little girl with medium length blond hair. He sat on a branch and observed the girl, she held a water balloon in her hand, suddenly it exploded as he felt the chakra spike. Kakashi recognised what the girl was learning, the _Rasengan_._

"_Kakashi, stop hiding and come join us. Dinner is nearly ready." Kakashi wasn't surprised that Jiraiya knew he was here, the man is a Sannin after all. He leapt from the tree and landed just on the outskirts of the camp._

"_So who's the girl? Did you finally get together with Tsunade-Sama?" Kakashi saw Jiraiya's nose was starting to bleed. A balloon popped, spraying water everywhere._

"_Tou-san wishes that to be true. Uzumaki Naruko, Jiraiya's third student." The little girl stated as she filled up another balloon with water from a canteen. Kakashi looked at the girl, the fire-light allowed him to see her more clearly. Large blue eyes, cherubic face, three whisker marks on each cheek and blonde hair. Kakashi recognised the name Uzumaki._

"_Is she…" He asked the aged Sannin, who was snapping back from dreamland._

"_Yeah, Minato and Kushina's child." _

_Kakashi's eye widened. "We were told that he, Kushina and their unborn child were killed." Jiraiya nodded his head._

"_That's because I wanted everyone to think that. It's easier for them all to think that the Kyuubi is dead," Kakashi looked at Naruko. "She knows everything, smart kid. Figures most things out with minimal details." Another balloon popped._

"_I'm out of water balloons." Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber ball and tossed it over to her._

"_Pop it with chakra, but start after dinner." Naruko nodded as she set the ball down and started to prepare some bowls._

"_You're teaching her the Rasengan? She's barely six." Exclaimed Kakashi as he sat down, accepting a bowl and spoon from Naruko._

_Jiraya ladled some stew into Kakashi's bowl. "I know, her chakra control is practically flawless, which is scary for one with her reserves."_

_Kakashi turned to the side and pretty much inhaled his food, then turned back. "Just how big are her reserves?"_

"_Build a regular two storey house in front of the hokage monument. That's how big her reserves are."_

"_That's not very big."_

"_Her reserves is the Hokage monument. The house is a regular genins chakra."_

"_Damn. I take it the Kyuubi is the reason."_

"_Most likely, not to mention she is the daughter of two powerful people with immense reserves themselves."_

"_True. So Naruko's learning her fathers jutsu. Sensei would be proud, especially since she's this young." A loud bang erupted next to Kakashi, nearly making him jump. He looked and saw Naruko sitting next to him, with a shard of green rubber in her hand. '_I didn't even notice her move.'

"_I need another ball. It took me to long to pop it." Kakashi stared ludicrously at Jiraiya, who just shrugged and continued eating. He then noticed that Naruko was staring at him. "Hatake Kakashi, student of Namikaze Minato, teammate of Uchiha Obito and Rin, unknown last name. Currently ANBU Captain, known nicknames _Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) _and _Kopi Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi) _and the man who had copied over 1000 jutsus. Impressive. Since you were the student of Minato that makes you a family firend, in turn you are now my older brother, Nii-chan."_

_Merely taken back would be a understatement, Kakashi was practically blown out of proportion. This girl knew everything about him and now makes him his nii-chan. He was going into shock._

"_Naruko tends to steal information from my scroll and informants. I think she'll take over the spy game from me when I retire." _

_Kakashi shook his head, bringing him out of his shock, he turned to look at Naruko, who was still staring at him. "It's impolite to stare." She stopped staring and look into the fire. "You know, since you're family I can teach you the Hatake summoning technique." He said with his signature eye smile._

_Naruko nearly snapped her neck in glee as she looked at him. "Ok, hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Moneky and Ram, and you also need a little bit of blood. First I'm going to summon one so he can get the scroll so you can sign it." Kakashi bit his thumb after going through the seals. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**_"_

_Black scrawls appeared on the ground, a plume of smoke afterwards. As the smoke cleared, a small brown pug wearing a blue coat, a Konoha hitai-ate and a white bandage on his right leg._

"_Yo." He said as he raised a paw in greetings, then he suddenly disappeared as a pair of hands shot out and grabbed him. Kakashi sweat dropped as Naruko was cuddling his ninken._

"_Naruko, this is Pakkun. He was pretty much my first summon. Pakkun, can you get the summoning contract?" Pakkun nodded in response and 'poofed' away, returning a few minutes later._

"_So is the pup yours?" Kakashi clearly blanched and Jiraiya cracked up laughing._

"_No, god no. I'm too young. She's family nontheless." Pakkun gave the equivellent of a shrug and opened the scroll._

"_Sign your name, smear your hand in blood and place it next to it." The dog said in his gruff voice. Naruko complied. When she was finished the scroll glowed before rolling back up and poofing away. "Complete. I'll stay to see who you summon."_

_Naruko slowly went through the hand seals Kakashi showed her and bit her thumb. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_." The black scrawls appeared followed by the plume of smoke. A small white jack russel dog with black and brown patches appeared, completely awed by what happened. The dog was not even over three months old._

"_Ah, this is Tsubaki, a new edition to our realm." Pakkun explained as Tsubaki barked at him. He pointed to Naruko and barked a few times. Tsubaki looked over at Naruko and carefully plodded over to her. Naruko put out her hand to allow Tsubaki to sniff her. The dog sniffed then started to lick her hand._

"_Hello Tsubaki-chan, I'm Naruko."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Heh, seven years. I take it Tsubaki learnt to talk eventually?" Kakashi asked as he checked the suns position.<p>

"Yeah, about five months, give or take a few days… Ne, how about coming over for dinner tonight? Catch up with Tou-san and whatnot." Naruko said, stretching out her ligaments. Kakashi pondered it for a bit.

"Why not, got nothing better to do."

**Jiraiya's House**

Jiraiya's house was conveniently near the hot springs within Konoha. The house wasn't used much, especially after twelve years. The dust was about three inches thick and took at least fifty **Kage Bunshins** to clean the entire house, then another few to go shopping for food.

It was currently around six-thirty when there was a knock on the front door. Jiraiya opened the door, since Naruko didn't like him cooking, his food tasted like mud. The Sandaime stood in the doorway in his kage robes.

"Sensei, what a pleasant surprise." Jiraiya said as he held the door open.

"Ah good, thought I'd pop around for dinner. I forgot to talk about team arrangements to Naruko. Her input would be valuable. No doubt she read files of all this years graduates?" Sarutobi said as he stepped into the house.

"Of course."

**A/N**

**Done. Sorry for the lateness. School holidays, Christmas, procrastination, reading other fanfics. Excuses are bad, but that's the truth. Hope you enjoyed, hopefully I won't take… three or so months for the next chapter. Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jiraiya's Student**

**Chapter 8**

**Konohagakure**

**October 12****th**** 6:37pm**

Jiraiya of the Sannin sat at the table along with Sarutobi Hiruzen, drinking sake, more precisely, Gamabunta's personal favourite, Fire Brand, which even a toad of his size can get drunk off.

"So Sennsai, what brings you here…?" Jiraiya slurred as he poured himself another glass. Sake is generally a transparent colour or a slight amber/gold, Fire Brand Sake is a crimson colour with that little kick of spice.

Hiruzen sipped from his. "Ahh, this stuffs good. I told you before, I recquire Naruko's input about this years teams, I have a funny feeling that if left in their current state, they aren't going to… work?"

"Whys do you think that?"

"Gut feeling, but then again I could be wrong." Hiruzen then pulled out a yellow folder from his robes and handed it to Jiraiya. He opened it and looked at the three pieces of paper.

"You reckon only three'll pass this year?" He questioned while looking at team ten.

"Sadly, the rest don't cut it. Either they were forced by their parents or they joined to impress a boy/s/girl/s. All in all, only nine will cut out of twenty or so."

"I sees, Ino-Shika-Cho trio again. No doubt their fathers will hunt you down if they aren't a team… Asuma! Sorry sensai he won't cut out for their leader, to… lax. Shikamaru will take the advantage and eb lazy, Chouji will follow Shika and Ino, will be Ino. Need someone more in charge… like…"

"Yuhi Kurenai." Naruko's voice rang out from the kitchen doorway. She was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts with her hair in a single ponytail.

Hiruzen looked at her while sipping his sake. "What makes you say that?" Naruko walked over to the table and had a look at the papers.

"Asuma is lazy and wouldn't put the team through their paces. As Tou-san said, Shikamaru would take advantage of that and not do anything. Chouji follows Shikamaru and agrees with him on most things, their friendship is one of the strongest I know, and Ino is nothing but a fan girl caring for her figure, clothes and hair then actual Shinobi training. Though her father will make her practice clan techniques.

"Give Yuhi-san to Team 10 as she will make them work since she wants her first team as a Jounin Instructor to be an excellent team. In saying that, if she remained on Team 8, she wouldn't work them into the ground as Kiba, Shino and Hinata are actually strong in their own right. With Team 7 consisting of Sasuke, Sakura and myself and nii-chan as leader, we would have to train ourselves as he's lazy as well."

"What would you suggest then?"

"In my opinion, the teams are shot. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio will not work as well as their predecessors since Ino will be the weakest link, she doesn't exactly like either boy and wants to impress the Uchiha. Fangirl through and through. I'd suggest that Inoichi give her a talk. I'd also suggest teaching Ino medical ninjutsu…"

"I see that Tsunade has gotten to you."

"Yes she has and she is right. A medic-nin is a very useful person to have, and since they are more backup then anything, it will complement Ino's shintenshin jutsu. But in saying that she needs more then just mind techniques. There is always the chance that the enemy has advanced mental wards and can trap her within their mind, effectively killing her.

"Having Sakura on Team 7 is a no-no, being Sasuke's number 1 fangirl will get her killed. She will not train for herself, much like Ino, effectively useless. Team 8 is acutally balanced, sadly that they are mostly a tracking and reconnaissance team. Their heaviest hitter would be Kiba and Hinata, if she ever develops a spine, and Shino and his bugs can take down pretty much anyone since his bugs eat chakra." Naruko finished and went back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked at each other and sipped their sake.

"You still haven't told me what to do with the teams." Sarutobi called out as he poured himself another drink.

"Simple. Place Yuhi-san as Team 10 leader, Asuma-san as Team 8 leader and swap Hinata and Sakura. Once a week I'll take the girls and teach them medical ninjutsu and maybe some other things. Kiba will ensure that Asuma will not be slack, and get Sakura and Shino to train as well. Yuhi will make sure Team 10 doesn't go down the drain. And Hiashi-san will make sure Kakashi will train his daughter, Sasuke will force Kakashi to train him and I'll just do whatever."

"Doesn't want much does she." Hiruzen whispered to Jiraiya, who just laughed. "I don't know if you are aware, but Hiashi doesn't exactly think highly of his firstborn."

"Only in the public eye ji-san. Privately he loves her to bits, even Hanabi. He just doesn't show it." Naruko called out. "Tou-san can you get the door."

Jiraiya sighed and walked over to the front door, staggering is more the word and swung the door open just as Kakashi was about to knock, ending up with his knuckles hitting Jiraya's head. Jiraiya stumbled back and winced.

"Sorry." Kakashi said before walking past a drunk Jiraiya. He then spotted the Hokage and the open folder. "Evening Hokage-sama, didn't expect you to be here."

"Likewise Kakashi."

Then came the awkward silence. The only sound coming from the kitchen and the sipping of sake. Naruko sweat dropped at this. You would think that the village's greatest Shinobi would talk about something at least, especially since they all have something in common. Jiraiya's books.

**Academy**

**October 13****th**** 10am**

Konoha's Shinobi academy, the study place for future Shinobi. The academy has produced fine students since its founding, even those that are prodigies and such. It also happened to be one of the loudest places in Konoha, if you're not counting Maito Gai's youthful yelling, which can probably be heard in Iwa, hence why they don't attack.

Umino Iruka's class happened to be the noisiest of them all, considering all the loudmouths and braggarts. Now you know why Sasuke is always staring off to the distance with his brooding face thinking 'don't kill them, don't kill them'. Shino has it harder, I don't think he has many friends due to the bugs, except Kiba…

The reason Iruka's class is the noisiest it because they wanted to know what happened with Hinata and Naruko yesterday and also the fact that two certain girls were yelling at who would sit next to their beloved Sasuke-kun.

Iruka walked through the door carrying a vanilla folder and a pair of earplugs already set in his ears. He took his place at his desk and sat there quietly. Today, he couldn't be bothered telling them to shut up. They have to learn to shut up by themselves otherwise it could get them killed if they were tracking an enemy ninja.

Naruko sighed. The class was noisy. Seriously? How could they even study in this type of environment. Then again, she was brought up in the wilds and Mount Myoboku. _'Heh, lets see how they like singing toads.' _Naruko discreetly bit her thumb and ran through the handsigns underneath the table before placing a hand on the table. '**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**'.

The table became covered in smoke and a god awful sound come from it. It was a mix of nails scratching on chalkboards, a screeching wail and the sound of something dying.

Naruko grinned as the class fell to their knees and banged their heads on tables, trying to get the horrible noise to get out of their head. Three toads sat in front of her, one was purple, another was pink and another was green. They were specialty screeching toads that made awful noises to disorientate and annoy enemies, highly effective, especially to those with sensitive hearing like Kiba, who was unconscious on the ground along with Akamaru.

Naruko dispelled the toads and silence took over the room. The only person not effected by the singing was Iruka, who had earplugs in. Iruka took out the earplugs and placed them back into the drawer on his desk.

"Now that I have everyone's attention… can someone please wake Kiba," Naruko stood up and walked over to Kiba, knelt beside him and placed glowing green hands on his head. She then stood back up and went back to her seat. A moment later Kiba woke up and held his head groggily. "Thank you, now I can read out your teams assignments. Team 1 will be…"

Naruko placed her head on the desk, she already knew the teams assignments as she did them last night. Looking around she noticed that some of the teams that were already called out weren't happy with their chosen teammates. '_Not like they're going to pass anyway, they suck._'

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruko," Naruko grinned at the pale eyed girl next to her and gave a small one to Sasuke. "Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba gave a big toothy grin at Shino, who nodded in reply and gave a lopsided grin to Sakura. "Team 9 is still in use and Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru." None of them acknowledge each other. "Your Jounin Sensei will pick you up shortly. This year I must say has been the best graduate class I've had. Do your village proud and good luck." Iruka said as he left the room.

As soon as Iruka left the class started to talk once again while waiting for their jounin senseis.

About half an hour later, there was only team 7 left. The three sat in complete silence. Naruko was leaning back on her chair relaxing, Hinata was pushing her fingers together nervously and Sasuke was staring out of the window.

Naruko looked at the girl sitting next to her. Short indigo blue hair with two bangs framing her face. Large white eyes and paleish skin. She wore a large cream-coloured jacket that seemed very large on her and navy blue pants. She wore her hitai-ate loosly around her neck. In short she was…

"KAWAII!" Naruko shrieked as she leapt at the poor and very startled girl. She never really paid attention to her accept quick glances. The pair landed on the floor, with Naruko on top and squelching the life out of her.

Sasuke was standing, watching the scene unfold. It wasn't everyday you see a girl tackle another girl screaming that they were cute. '_Oh god, she's a lesbian. Great, I get stuck with dead-weight and a lesbian for teammates._'

Hinata was very shaken up. The very person who saved her yesterday was now on top of her, robbing her lungs of air.

For some bizarre reason, this was a day where Kakashi decided to only be a little late for once, who was standing right next to Sasuke without the boy even notcing.

"Well," He started, startling all three occupants. "Interesting group I have this time, first impression… I don't like any of you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi finished and shunshinned away.

Naruko got up off the floor and pulled Hinata up with her. "You shouldn't hide your figure, boys will come flocking… then you beat them up." She smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Hinata and Sasuke just stared.

"Hn." Sasuke commented as he left the classroom. Hinata following in his wake.

**Few minutes later**

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the rooftop where Kakashi and Naruko were laughing about something. Surrouding them was a beautiful garden, that was tended to by the Academy girls during their Kunoichi training.

"Oh, tou-san also got caught peeking at Suna's Kunoichi oasis. That was a nasty mess, luckily the bastard has survived worse." She laughed as Kakashi chuckled perversely.

"Now that we are all assembled, let's get to know each other." Kakashi said as he spun to get a better position. "White eyes, you start."

Hinata fidgeted on the bench that she and Sasuke sat on. "A-ano… I-I don't know what t-to say." Kakashi sighed.

"I guess I'll go first to show you guys what to do. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future… not to sure. As for hobbies… stuff you shouldn't even be thinking about yet." Kakashi eye smiled, said smile dropped very quickly.

"Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konoha, 26. You mainly like Icha-Icha, hate those who abandon teammates. Your dream is to protect the future generations and your hobby is to read said Icha-Icha." Naruko stated. Kakashi was floored, he thought he had made a nice convincing performance. Then again, this was Jiraiya's daughter.

"Fine, if you know so much about me. You can begin loudmouth." Kakashi made a waving motion with his hand.

Naruko shrugged. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I like many things, dislike many things. Dreams… still working on them, and my hobbies make no difference."

Sasuke and Hinata just looked at their future teammate. Kakashi pretty much said the same thing, yet she knew about him and blurted it out, yet didn't reveal anything about herself. '_Damn,'_ thought Sasuke, '_Didn't learn anything useful._'

"Your turn." Naruko pointed to Sasuke.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't really like anything. I don't have dreams because they'll be reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke looked at Hinata, the girl started fidgetting again.

"A-ano my name is H-Hyuga Hinata. I like gardening and cinnamon rolls. I-I dislike the way m-my family does t-things. And my dream is to u-unite my family together." Kakashi and Naruko nodded.

"Lets see, it's around 11. We can either start the test now or tomorrow…" Kakashi mused.

"Ne nii-chan. I forgot to give this to you last night." Kakashi looked at Naruko, who was holding the new Icha-Icha book. He quickly swiped it out of her hands and shunshinned away. Naruko sighed. "The test will be tomorrow morning at 7am at Training ground 7. You _shouldn't_ eat breakfast as you'll just throw up. That's what nii-chan forgot to tell us, truthfully, eat breakfast and be there at around 9am, oh. There's 66% chance rate with the genin test." Naruko said as she neared the edge of the roof.

Sasuke shook his head. "How the hell do you know this?" He demanded.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke-kun. A woman never reveals all her secrets, information is power afterall." Naruko chastised before she leapt off. Sasuke "Hn'd" as he took the stairs, leaving Hinata all by herself.

Naruko wandered down the main drag of Konoha, looking for a good clothing store. Most of her clothes weren't combat material, just travel. Travelling with her father was a fun and interesting experience. The pair went across the whole of the elemental nations, excluding Iwa for obvious reasons. In Kumo they met Kirabi or Killer B or as what he describes himself as Hachibi-Sama, he speech was in rapping rhymes, totally annoying. Besides that Hachibi-sama was a nice guy that taught Naruko some kenjutsu.

In Suna, they met the young Gaara, briefly. Jiraiya managed to subdue the little killer and get a look at his seal before the Kazekage deported them from the Village. Jiraiya promised to repair it next time they met.

Jiraiya and Naruko were heading to Yuki no Kuni when they met Kakashi coming back from there… ooh, a clothing store.

Naruko stepped in the cool store and looked around. Racks and racks of clothing were evident and a few change rooms at the back. There were signs above their respective areas. _Child, Adult, Teen , Ninja… _She walked over to the Shinobi wear and browsed through the racks. Naruko grabbed a mesh shirt, a dark orange tank top with a black spiral on the back, a black set of flexible jeans, a pair of black soft-soled combat boots with steel cap, a black jacket with dark orange flames on the hem and a pair of dark red fingerless combat gloves. (think Hitomi from DOA for outfit, except bustline) She paid for a few sets and headed off to find a good blacksmith, a chakra conducting ninjato and some kunai and shuriken.

It didn't take long for her to find a place called Kosuki Weapons. Naruko walked into the store and was surprised with the amount of weapons on diplay. Swords, knives, kris, maces, axes, claws, gauntlets and a myriad of other exotic weapons. While she didn't say out loud, she had a thing for sharp and pointy things that hurt, so she was in heaven.

Naruko strode to the main counter, a girl with brunette hair tied into two buns was leaning on the counter spinning a kunai around her finger.

The girl looked up at the potential customer. "Welcome to Kosuki Weapons. After anything in particular?"

Naruko nodded. "I would like a chakra conducting ninjato and a thiry pack of kunai and shuriken." Tenten looked up at the roof for a few seconds, thinking. (AN. Have you noticed that when people are thinking they look up, look to a corner for a name?)

"As far as I know we currently don't have any ninjato available let alone chakra ones. We recently sold the rest to the ANBU. I can get my dad to make one, but it won't be ready til tomorrow evening." Naruko simply nodded and handed over the apropriate ryo and left.

**Somewhere in the Elemental Nations**

Nine fuzzy transparent figures stood in a cavern on stone fingers with a huge stone head with nine closed eyes.

"It appears the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has returned to Konoha." The one with purple eyes with black ripples through them stated.

Another figure with a venus trap head grunted. "**It appears so.**" The lighter side chastised it's dark half. "Yes it's true, and Jiraiya will be leaving it alone soon."

"Itachi." Itachi looked to their leader. "Are you still hunting the Yonbi?"

"Yes we are. We have found a lead and following it through." Replied the Uchiha slayer.

"Good. Once you are done the Kyuubi is yours and Kisame's."

"Very well." One by one the figures dispersed, leaving only two behind.

"Pein-sama." The man with ripple eyes turned. "Is it wise to be moving this early?"

"Present, Future. It doesn't matter, it's just easier to take them one by one over a long bit of time. Avoids suspicion."

"Of course."

**AN: Another chap done. Hope you enjoyed. Ja Ne**


End file.
